El amor lo puedo todo?
by DaRk-HyUgAa
Summary: el es ella, ella es el, por una equivocación, el clan esta en contra de su amor por una rivalidad, con esta equivocación se dara cuenta de muchas cosas. El amor lo puedo todo?


Hola aquí les traigo una historia un poco loca, que se me ocurrió. INNER: tu estas loca. YO: no es cierto. INNER: claro que si, no le haga de cuento largo y comienza. YO: esta bien.

-

-

-

-  
Los Hyuga y los Uchiha hace muchos años estaban unidos por una alianza, pero todo se acabo cuando se rompe, tras su separación, ni los Hyuga ni los Uchiha sabe la causa, comenzaron las peleas quienes son los mejores, el odio entre si, el rencor, etc., hasta ahora.  
Unos jóvenes, que se aman pero son una Hyuga y un Uchiha, no la ponen fácil, que se odian, que se humillan uno al otro, para que ella o el sepa que existen. Tantos problemas que se meten, que unas personas se hartan, así que para que demuestre su amor, lo confíense, pero se equivocan hace que todo salga mal ¿Lo podaran superar y confesar su amor?

CAPITULO I: LA EQUIVOCACIÓN

En una oficina, bien ordenada, se encuentra una señora de edad, peli rubia agarrados en dos coletas bajas, ojimiel, pie bronceada, cuerpo bien cuidado para su edad. Esta firmando papelea y tomando se sirve en un vaso, de una botella de sake, en eso toca la puerta.

-¡Pase!- dice la peli rubia, se abre la puerta entra un peliblanco, peli largo, agarrado en una coleta baja-¿Qué pasa Jairaya?- PREGUNTA LA PELIRUBIA

-Te quería- habla caminando para sentarse y se sienta- hablar que ellos

-ya se, se meten muchos problemas, pero no son para tantos

- ¡No es para tanto!!? Hicieron volar el laboratorio de química, cuando fueron a curso para controlar su ira los sacaron por que no los aguataron, cuando Hinata pinto el pelo de Sasuke de color rosa duro 2 meses con el pelo así, cuando Sasuke pinto todo el cuerpo de color lila, o cuando- fue interrumpido

- Ya entendí, pero su revalidad que podemos hacer – dice- pero se aman

-Si eso es amor ya me imagino se odiaran de verdad- dice imaginándose como volaría la escuela

-Pero si hubiera una forma para unirlos, para que digieran que siente-dice, en eso se le ocurre una idea a peli blanco

-ya se, si hacemos

-No Jairaya, tu siempre arruinas las cosas o si no terminan mal- dice

-Pero tu me vas ayudar y la prevalida que falle son muy pocas, onegi- dice casi de rodillas y llorando (estilo anime)

-Esta bien- dice suspirando

-Entonces nos vemos en la noche, adiós- dice y se va

-Presiento que algo va salir mal – susurra, agarra la botella de sake le da un trago, después agarra los papeles que tenia.

-----------------EN LA NOCHE--------------------

-Creí no ibas a venir- dice

-Ya que no tengo nada que hacer, pero sigo pensando como directora esto esta mal, no debemos meternos en asuntos personales- dice

-Es cierto, pero van destruirla la escuela, aparte tenemos que preocuparnos por los estudiantes, por la culpa de Hinata y Sasuke las chicas y los chicos no puede estar juntos, si no estuvieran traicionando la amistad de cada uno- dice el peli blanco

-Desde este punto de vista, esta bien, Jairaya yo no conocía ese lado tuyo, yo creí que solo eras un viejo un pervertido- dice

-Me ofendes, bueno empecemos- dice, abre una puerta entra ve todo esta acomodado (tenia velas, todas esas cosas es que no se mucho de eso)

-Jairaya los muñecos para que sirven? ¿Estas seguro que todo esta bien- dice la peli rubia dudando

-Claro, aparte así viene- dice seguro

-Si tú lo dices- dice siguiendo dudando

----------30 MIN DESPUES--------------

-Ya terminamos, ahora tenemos que esperando esta mañana- dice el peli blanco

-Pásame el libro quiero ver si lo hicimos bien- dice mientras el peli blanco le pasa el libro, cuento se lo da la peli rubia se pone a leerlo, cuando termina pone una cara de susto-¿Jairaya sabes lo que acabamos de hacer?- dice con una voz que da miedo

-Si acabamos- fue interrumpido

-¡¡¡POR TU CULPA ACABAMOS DE CAMBIAR LOS CUERPOS AHORA EL ES ELLA, ELLA ES EL!!!!!!!!- dice mientras hace dibujos en un cuaderno(INNER: de donde saco eso. YO: secreto, ahora cállate) -¿Entiendes?- dice y el asenté con la cabeza, avienta el cuaderno y el plumo-¡¡¡¡¡¡TE VOY A MATAR!!!!!!!- grita queriendo darle un golpe

-Cálmate, velo de un punto bueno- dice

-Cual lado bueno- dice

-Que se hablar sin pelear- dice

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CUAL LADO BUENO Y QUE NADA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grita el peli blanco sale corriendo mientras la peli rubia le avienta una mesa, una silla todo a su alcance (déjemelos hay mucha violencia no se pierde de nada)

-------------------A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE---------------

--------CASA HYUGA---------

Se ve en un cuarto una peli azul durmiendo en una cama, se despierta.

~~~SASUKE POV´S~~~  
Abro los ojos lentamente, veo las colchas lilas, las paredes con sello Hyuga, me dio cuenta que no estoy en mi casa (que inteligente) me toco la cabeza para acordarme de algo, siento mi pelo muy largo, me toco el cuerpo para que paso, me dio cuenta que tengo pechos, muy grandes, me levanto, corriendo al espejo que esta colgado, me veo

-No puede ser- digo viéndome –estoy en el cuerpo¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !!!!!

---------CASA UCHIHA-------------

Se ve en cuarto un pelinegro, durmiendo se despierta lentamente

~~~HINATA POV´S~~~

Abro los ojos, veo la colcha azul marino con negro, abro los ojos mas, veo en las paredes azul con el sello Uchiha, me toco la cabeza , siento los cabellos cortos, me toco el cuerpo para ver si paso algo, siento que no tengo mis pechos, me levanto corriendo en el primer espejo que veo, me veo

-No puedo creerlo- digo asustada-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH HHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-

-

-

-  
Espero que les haya gustado iba hacer mas largo  
Quiere a Sakura de buena o de mala,  
Que parejas quiero que haga y también si quiere que meta a un personaje especia nomas dígamelo  
Espero que les haya gustado, si es malo nomas dígalo y lo elimino se acabo el problema.


End file.
